


feelings (un)solved

by XNOVATURIENT



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Ghost Investigation, M/M, Minor Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, School Project, Winchester Mystery House, shane likes girls but what about boys, shane likes ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNOVATURIENT/pseuds/XNOVATURIENT
Summary: Shane knows he likes girl, but what about boys?Going on an investigation with his best friend might give him the answers he seeks.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	feelings (un)solved

**Author's Note:**

> okay few things to start with:  
> 1) Ryan is 16 and Shane 17 and I don't know how american schools work but Ryan is one grade lower than Shane so they are not in the same class.  
> 2) English isn't my first language and I am in no way a writer, so ignore any mistakes please.  
> 3) I don't ship Shyan irl bc personally I don't feel too comfy with that, but stories about them always make me soft so I thought why not give it a go.  
> 4) if you are in fact Ryan or Shane or know the boys personally don't read this please :)

As soon as the first rays of the morning sun hit his face Shane knew he was running late. While quickly getting ready for the day he glanced out of his bedroom window, which overlooked the front yard of their neighbors and saw that his best friend Ryan Bergara was just closing his front door behind him. Ready for the two of them to walk to school together. 

Shane ran over to the bathroom, where he briefly rinsed his mouth with some mouthwash. Only moments later he was out of the front door. Yelling a quick goodbye to his parents before slamming the door behind him.

"Ryan", he called out to the younger boy, afraid that he would leave without him.  
"Hey, I'm sorry I am late. My alarm didn't go off this morning".  
"It’s okay", Ryan replied with a charm that only he could accomplish and added "you know I would never leave without you". He then turned around to begin their walk to school, but not before leaving Shane with a quick wink. Shane watched him walk out in front of him and let out a deep sigh. This was going to have him daydreaming all day. 

-

And he was right about that. The day went by relatively fast, but all he was able to do during his classes was stare out of the window and think about Ryan. When the bell signaled the end of the day, Shane was basically running out of the door. Heading to the bench next to school. Their spot. Or at least that's how Shane liked to think of it. It was the bench they met up at after classes were over. Most of the time they walked home right away, but every now and then, when one of them had a lot to tell, the two boys would sit there together for hours. Just talking, laughing, and sometimes even crying.

As soon as Ryan sat down next to him Shane realized this was going to be another one of these days. Ryan’s eyes were glistering and his mouth formed into a huge smile as he turned to Shane. Who in turn just put his hand on Ryan’s arm and simply said 'go'. 

Once Ryan started talking about something he was passionate about it seemed like he would never stop, but Shane did not mind one bit. As it turned out Ryan had gotten a very interesting history assignment, which gave him the freedom to do his own research and present it in a way he saw fit. He decided he wanted to investigate the Winchester Mystery house, but not just as a boring PowerPoint presentation about its history. No Ryan was going to make it a ghost hunting show, that combined history with investigation. Not only that but he needed a co-host and he wanted Shane right there next to him. When Shane saw the sparkle in the younger boys’ eyes and the smile on his face there was absolutely no way he could refuse, even though he always found the idea of ghosts absolute nonsense. 

\- 

That night Shane was unable to sleep again. Thoughts kept spinning through his head, as they did most nights as of late. He had broken up with his girlfriend about two months ago and ever since then he was confused. He had slowly started to realize he was demisexual, which he fully accepted, and he loved discovering more about what that meant to him. But it also raised some questions for him about… well boys. To be more specific one boy. Ryan. 

In these last few weeks he found himself wanting to kiss Ryan more and more. But he did not know what that meant to him. Was he just confusing the strong bond they had as friends with love or was it actually love? 

He had found himself replaying every interaction between them. Overanalyzing, but without a single hope of Ryan ever liking him back. Yet he still liked to imagine himself on the couch with Ryan. Some bad horror movie on and his arms wrapped around the younger boy. With that in the back of his mind Shane eventually found himself drifting off into a deep sleep.

-

That Saturday Shane found himself sitting on a bus. Ryan by his side, with a big bag  
full of every piece of equipment he was able to collect from friends and family. Shane had the other bag with him. That one that was filled with sleeping bags and everything else they would need for an overnight trip. Because when Ryan got excited about something he would give it everything he had and this time was no exception. He had collected stacks of research on his desks and had been on the phone with the Winchester Mystery House until they had finally agreed to let the boys stay overnight. A fact that Shane was quite nervous about. The two of them had shared a room before, but it was always one of the on the bed and the other on whatever else there was available in their rooms. But this time they would share an air mattress on the floor of a ‘haunted’ location. In separate sleeping bags, yes, but still closer than they had ever slept together before. 

Shane was snapped out of his thoughts by Ryan continuously tapping on his shoulder. “look, Shane, look! We’re here!”

-

The last of the tourists were just leaving when the teens arrived at the Winchester house. They were welcomed by one of the guides at the entrance, who gave them a quick tour. Showing them as much of the enormous house as she could in an hour. After making sure the boys were comfortable and settled, she wrote her number on a pieces of paper. “I’ll be sleeping in a room near the entrance. Feel free to discover the grounds by yourself, but do not break anything and call me when something happens.”. The boys both nodded their heads at the same time. The guide gave them a quick smile and then left to prepare her own sleeping arrangements. 

Ryan and Shane laid out their air matrass and sleeping bags in silence. There was a weird kind of tension in the air, but Shane was unable to find a reason for it. Shane looked over at Ryan, who was looking right back at him. Ryan gave him a shy smile and then started talking about the plan for their investigation.

-

The investigation went by relatively quick and was quite eventless, at least according to Shane. Shane had always been a skeptic and this night was in no way going to chance his mind. But Ryan was completely different. He was a believer through and through and this place had him absolutely terrified. They had gotten a few weird noises caught on audio, that Ryan would go over while editing, but first it was time for them to go to sleep. 

The boys were both on the edges of the air matrass with a border of pillows separating them. Shane was tired and felt his eyes slipping closed the moment his head met his pillow, but sleep did not come to Ryan as easily as it did to Shane. He was hearing strange noises and creaks all around him, so he just stared at the ceiling, shaking in fear. 

After what felt like hours Ryan was unable to handle his fear by himself, so he softly shook Shane awake. “Shane, please wake up. I’m so scared”. Beside him the older boy only gave a few annoyed grunts. 

“Shane, come on! I’m terrified. This isn’t funny.”

There was just more grunts and then large hand being aimed at Ryan’s head. Ryan let out a deep sigh and then started to remove the wall of pillows between them. 

“okay, I don’t care I am moving closer” Ryan said, as he curled up against Shane’s side. At this action Shane’s eyes shot open, but he hid this well. Shane did not move however it was now his turn to lie awake. Going over the same thoughts that now haunted his mind every night. Only there was one huge difference this time around. He was able to feel Ryan’s breath on his neck and his arm was slung around Shane’s waist. It made him feel thing had never experienced before. A lust that he hadn’t even felt for his ex-girlfriend. A strong need to take him in his arms, to kiss him and never stop. He took a deep breath, trying not to let his thoughts affect him. He felt Ryan come closer and then there was a whisper in his ear, “Shane, I know you’re awake. I can see you staring at the ceiling. Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

Shane turned to his side to face Ryan before speaking, “I don’t think this is something I can talk about with you, Ry.” 

A deep sadness glossed over his face and Ryan couldn’t help but place a hand on his cheek. Brushing away a tear that had appeared and then tried again, “That isn’t true, big guy. You CAN tell me anything and I promise you that I won’t ever judge you for it. Don’t you know by now that I would cover up a murder for you”. Ryan let out a soft wheeze. 

“Ryan, I think I like guys as well as girls.”

In that moment Shane felt more scared than any haunted location could ever make him feel. This wasn’t something he and Ryan had talked about before and he had no idea how he was going to react, but to his surprise Ryan simply smiled at him. Ryan’s tone seemed shy when he spoke next. “if you don’t mind me asking. How did you find out?”

Shane could sense a tone in Ryan’s voice that seemed to indicate he already knew the answer to his question, yet he still feared being wrong. The pair stared at each other in silence and he could feel the same tension as before start to build up in the air again. He felt Ryan shift closer to him. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Ryan was the first to break their stare. His eyes slowly drifting down to Shane’s lips. 

Shane felt butterflies from his head to his toes. A tight feeling formed around his heart, as he closed the distance between them. Their kiss soft at first, but it deepened quickly as time went on. They only broke apart for a moment. Both of them giggling as they continued staring deep into each other’s eyes. Only lasting a short while before continuing to make out. 

Shane’s hands running through Ryan’s hair. And Ryan’s exploring the skin beneath Shane’s shirt. His hand slowly slipping down to the edge of Shane’s pants, but he was stopped before things went any further. 

“you’re still young, Ry. There is plenty of time for this in the future, but I think we should just sleep now.”

The two boys cuddled up together. Ryan’s head on Shane’s chest and Shane’s arm protectively wrapped around Ryan’s shoulder. A smile on Shane’s face as he drifted off into the best night of sleep he had ever had. No ghoul would ever be able to hurt them now.

**Author's Note:**

> just saying hi and i hope that you enjoyed this little story i wrote :)  
> 


End file.
